


Which Miya?

by ReissIsThirsty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Just the twins being dumb (as usual), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sibling Rivalry, after timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReissIsThirsty/pseuds/ReissIsThirsty
Summary: The twins made a stupid bet and switched places for a day, both believing themselves as the better imposter. Which Miya will be the winner?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Which Miya?

The sounds of slurping and munching filled the air in Miya Onigiri on one particular morning, due to a certain setter returning home and promptly wolfing down the rice dish his brother made for him. 

“Ah man, Kita-san’s rice always hits the spot!” he gave his stomach a few pats to send the message home. 

“Kita-san’s rice is great but don’t ya forget who made the dish,” Osamu added, a satisfied smile at seeing his dish being appreciated.

“Cookin’s easy, I could do it too ya know.” He retorted as he continued making a mess of the dish.

Osamu was irate at hearing this, he knew it was because Atsumu was being salty again but it didn’t lessen how much the comment got on his nerves. 

“My cookin’ is just as hard as yer volleyball. And don’t ya forget I was good too”

“Well Samu, how ‘bout a bet? We switch for a day just like old times and see who can tell. A meal on the loser. No budget limit”

“Deal.” A chance to put Atsumu in his place always got Osamu going.

And with that, the bet was on.

* * *

Osamu found himself regretting a tiny bit on the late-night train to Osaka but reassured himself that it will all be worth it when he puts Atsumu in his place; the reaction of his teammates when they find out will be fun too. 

Osamu has been playing casually on occasion and his setting skill wasn’t something to scoff at even as a wing spiker, but it wasn’t up to Atsumu’s level, and that was posing a problem.

While rewatching his brother’s matches, he calmed his excited heart by reassuring himself that he doesn’t have to last long, he just has to last longer than Atsumu. He grinned. 

* * *

Atsumu on the other hand was shocked awake by the alarm blaring at 4 o’clock in the morning. He cussed as he almost rolled off the bed. Even with his early morning jogs, the earliest he got up is 5 AM and his goddamn twin is getting up a full hour before that. 

Osamu has a good reason for that however, he needed to get ready and head out towards the restaurant, wait for the ingredient deliveries and prepare the shop for opening. 

He was refreshed by the time he got to the shop and got there just in time as Kita arrived. 

Atsumu hadn’t seen Kita in person in ages and almost jumped to him, “Kita-san!” He waved excitedly. 

And then he suddenly remembered, he’s Osamu now, he has to be in-character. Suddenly, with the most deadpan expression he could mimic, he greeted Kita again. “Mornin, Kita-san” 

Kita laughed a bit before passing over the rice. With a knowing expression, he told Atsumu to be careful today before heading back. 

“Wow, even Kita-san couldn’t figure me out. I gotta find a real expensive restaurant to use Samu’s card on.” 

Then there was the challenging part, making the pre-prepared onigiris. Atsumu thought otherwise though and pulled up a cooking video and Osamu’s instructions.

But just an hour later, and the kitchen was a mess.. The ‘onigiris’, Atsumu made was even more so. 

“URGGGG I DON’T GET IT” He yelled out and threw an onigiri in frustration.

“Hey Samu, we’re here” a familiar voice called out.

Atsumu looked up to see Suna and Kita who had let themselves in.

Looking at the mess, Kita laughed again “I did warn you to be careful didn’t I?”

Suna caught on quickly and took out his phone to take a picture, “Lol, gonna send this to Samu.”

Atsumu was frustrated, caught already. He thought it was one of Osamu’s schemes by inviting them today and it had been set-up. It was just an oversight though.

“Goodbye fancy sashimi…” Dejected, he slumped his shoulders in defeat.

* * *

Osamu arrived early at the Black Jackals’ gym, he presumed his passionate idiot brother would show up early and practice; that was his only good point, he mused. He started with some warm-ups and started doing some showy serves, more so to make sure he got it rather than to act as Atsumu.

He was soon quickly interrupted by a familiar orange-haired teammate. “Atsumu-san, toss to me please!” 

Osamu paused a bit, caught off guard by Hinata's sudden appearance, he now had to act.

“Of course I, the great Atsumu who is cocky and dum- I mean cool, will toss for you,” Osamu smirked, he nailed his impression well, he thought. 

Hinata was confused but went along with it, maybe Atsumu is feeling sick? He has acted weird a few other times before, when things didn’t go his way or after hanging out with Bokuto too much.

Osamu took a deep breath and set the ball for Hinata. It was a decent set but it was different, it didn’t have that ‘easy to hit’ quality of Atsumu’s sets. 

“I guess Atsumu-san really is sick,” Hinata concluded. He patted Osamu a few times on the back, “You should take a rest Atsumu-san.”

“Don’t ya worry about me Shouyou-kun! I am feeling great hahahahah!” Osamu did think the laughter at the end was a bit too forceful but he went with it anyway.

Hinata awkwardly laughed with him until Sakusa interrupted them. 

“Miya, can you stop being so noisy in the morning?” Annoyed that he had to deal with annoyances so early in the morning, he glared at Osamu before walking away to a corner to do his practices. 

‘Hmm, that guy was a curt one huh? But he’s treating Atsumu rudely so I should be doing it right. Would help to be more convincing though,” Osamu thought, he needs to be even more ‘in-character’.

“Hey Shouyou-kun, Orange you glad that I’m yer setter?” Osamu even winked for good measure. 

‘Ah yes that was very Tsumu-like, it was lame just like him,’ Osamu thought, oblivious to the fact that his humour was very much on the same level. 

“Haha… That was lame Atsumu-san.” Hinata looked at him with pity; How can someone have such bad humour? Atsumu did crack stupid jokes often but that was worst than usual.

Sakusa was losing his patience, to him, Miya was as noisy as always and he still couldn't stand it. And he was especially losing it when he was referred to as ‘Kiyoomi-kun’, it was somehow even more disgusting than the usual ‘Omi-Omi’. Sakusa was flabbergasted that Miya even had the gall to try to pat him on the back, he was really acting like a cockroach today. It sent bad shivers up his spine.

Osamu thought it was really going well, he did good tosses, his teammates were annoyed by him, he could even go the whole day even. 

Well, that was until a loud voice greeted the gym with a resounding “Hey hey hey!” 

“Hey Shouyou, Hey Omi-Omi! Hey Tsum- eh wait! It’s Samu-Samu! Heyyy Samu-Samu! Long time no see! Is Tsumu-Tsumu sick today? Is that why you’re replacing him?” 

“Samu? No-No! I have never heard of that guy in my life!” Osamu panicked at suddenly being caught and immediately regretted telling a bad lie.

“Eh but he’s your brother... Oh! I get it, I get it” Bokuto slung an arm over Osamu, 

“You’re ‘Tsumu-Tsumu’ today,” He signaled with apostrophe fingers and added a wink. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. Heh” Bokuto looked very proud of himself for helping Osamu out.

“Ehhhh! Osamu-san?” Hinata was shocked but it made sense by the tosses, they just felt different. 

“Of course I knew that” He lied with a straight face. 

“Of course my disciple would know about ‘Tsumu-Tsumu,” Bokuto winked again.

Sakusa barely looked up from his practices, any Miya was annoying to him really.

“Busted…” Osamu sighed but just as he resigned himself to a loss, he got a text from Suna. 

“You invited me to have some rice, but Atsumu is here instead? Bastard can’t even cook.”

Ah, Osamu had forgotten that he had invited the two of them over for a meal, but it seemed to have worked out in his favour. The next text from Suna was a picture of Atsumu surrounded by the mess he made in Onigiri Miya. 

Osamu, while slightly annoyed by the mess, laughed and called up his brother who initially tried to lie his way out, “It’s a tie, yer idiot. And clean up would ya?”

Atsumu groaned at being called out before laughing with Osamu, they did pull a pretty good prank, or at least they thought so. 

“Okay okay, I’ll admit it, yer job is pretty hard and yer doing good, Samu.”

“Stop getting sappy on me, Tsumu. It won’t get ya out of cleanin’ duty.” 

“Damn, ya really ain’t generous even to yer own twin huh?”

Osamu grinned at their little exchange but mostly because Atsumu is gonna be in big trouble for ditching practice. 

Osamu is winning today after all.

  
  



End file.
